This disclosure relates to woven fiber structures for molding processes that may be used to produce ceramic matrix composites.
Tackifiers are known and used in polymer matrix composites to hold a fiber structure in a desired shape. As an example, a fiber structure alone may be pliable but does not readily hold the shape to which it is deformed. The tackifier is therefore applied to the fiber structure to facilitate holding that shape while permitting the structure to be deformed into the desired shape. The tackifier may also be used to attach woven fiber sheets together and facilitate handling of the fiber structure.